The Party
by imaphantomfan
Summary: Hannah e suas amigas vão a uma festa do colégio. Mal sabem elas que uma surpresa as espera: um estranho menino chamado Loki promete tranforma esta festa. Tudo em um mundo onde nada é o que parece.
1. Mostrando às primas

No dia seguinte, Hannah mostrava às suas primas e amigas como aconteceu a festa pelas fotos na tela do computador. Por ela não ter muito boa memórias, algumas de suas colegas a ajudavam:

—Quem é esse menino de cabelo preto? – perguntou uma das primas

—Esse é Ariel. – Hannah disse

—Quem é ele?

—Bem…

—Ele foi um aluno que saíra da escola no ano passado, mas que participou da festa. – Bianca explicou

—É! É isso mesmo. – Hannah complementou

Mudou de foto para uma em que as meninas pousavam sentadas em uma fonte de água corrente. Todas sorrindo com alguns respingos molhando os cabelos:

—Legal! Aí era do lado de fora?

—Era sim. – disse Amanda, outra colega.

—Que lindo!… Quem tirou a foto?

—Foi uma menina que vocês verão na próxima foto.

Hannah passou adiante.

—É esta! – Hannah apontou para uma menina de cabelos rosados.

—Quem é?

—Tal de "Mayura". Ela é muito divertida. Entrou mais tarde, ao convite de Ariel. Ela e esse menino aqui.

—Esse ruivo? – perguntou outra prima ao mirar um garoto de uns oito anos de cabelo castanho-alaranjados e olhos verdes.

—Qual é mesmo o nome dele?… - Hannah perguntou a Marina, outra amiga.

—Bem… eu não lembro… só sei que era o mesmo nome do "pai" dele.

—Mas qual era? – Amanda se perguntou.

—Ora essa! Loki era o nome dele. – Bianca lembrou.

—Ah! Tem razão, Bianca.

—Hei! Quem é esse "pai" dele? Foi buscá-lo?

—A próxima foto pode esclarecer tudo:

Então apertou mais uma vez no botão de "seguir" para a próxima foto. Esta era um tanto tão estranha quanto constrangedora. Na frente da foto, porém de costa à câmara estava um casal sentado em um banco. Um era um rapaz alto, de cabelos ruivos e roupa vermelha com mangas longas e uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e um vestido azul e branco. Atrás estava o mais engraçado: todas as meninas da turma B, sem exceções – incluindo Hannah e as outras colegas – também algumas meninas de outras turmas. Todas caindo ou deitadas para frente de um espesso arbusto e algumas caindo de cima de uma árvore, todas em queda congeladas naquela foto, em rostos humilhantes de gritos congelados. Pior foi Hannah, que estava caída com a cara no chão juntamente com três outras meninas de outra sala. Dava até para ver o motivo das "quedas": um carrinho de golfe. Isso mesmo, carrinho de golfe que empurrou as meninas que estavam "escondidas" no arbusto bateu e na árvore ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todas caírem.

As primas de Hannah morreram de rir com a foto. Caíram da maior gargalhada, tirando sarro de todas aquelas meninas. Era um "olha a cara de fulana", "ó sicrana ali" e foi aí a maior piada. Até a própria e suas colegas riram. Após alguns minutos, quando todas as meninas se acalmaram e pararam aos poucos, Hannah continuou e contou:

—É meio difícil dizer como chegamos a essa situação. Acho que vamos ter que contar tudo que aconteceu na festa.

E assim, as meninas contaram em detalhes o que aconteceu naquela noite:


	2. Na festa

Na festa, estavam presentes todas as turmas do colegial. É claro que a famosa "turma B" também não podia faltar. Depois que acidentalmente libertaram um "gênio maligno" ano passado, eles não param mais de se meter em encrencas do mundo paranormal. E esta festa não foi exceção…

Ainda mal eram oito horas e a festa só começava. Naquela hora a noite era uma criança… literalmente. Todos dançando e uma pegação. Um beijo pra lá, uma conversa pra cá, cada um se divertindo na sua. Hannah esteve primeiramente fazendo seus desenhos de dragões e fantasmas num banquinho ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino, enquanto Gina tentava convencê-la a ir danças. No final das contas ela acabou por ceder e a festa continuava.

Uma bela hora chegou mais um convidado àquela casa de festas: Ariel, um rapaz colega da turma no ano anterior que resolveu visitar seus velhos companheiros. Os meninos foram os primeiros a cumprimentá-lo ao chegar. Rápidos abraços e apertos de mão acompanhados de "toques" e perguntas de "como tá, véio?" "Por onde cê tem andado". As meninas também o cumprimentaram e assim a festa prosseguiu com os meninos lhe contando as novidades para ele se "atualizar". Hannah tirou uma foto com ele e a farra continuou.

As meninas, por sua vez vinham com fofocas paralelas dele, de com quem ele tem ficado e os "ouvi falar" com os babados que outras meninas que o viam mais constantemente comentavam e espalhavam. Dentre esses babados estavam os rumores de que ele teria convidado mais alguém para a festa. Alguns diziam que eram ou sua nova "namorada" ou seriam os novos colegas da sua escola, e outros que seriam parentes. Seja como for, o que interessava era se realmente viriam ou não esses convidados.

Mas não tiveram muito que esperar. Entraram completamente estranhos à festa quatro figuras: o mais velho, um rapaz alto de cabelos Negro-esverdeados (isso existe?) e óculos grandes e redondos usando um traje preto formal; uma menina adolescente japonesa de cabelos róseos (Ânh?) em um vestido menos formal; e duas crianças de uns sete ou oito anos: o primeiro, um garoto europeu de cabelos castanho-alaranjado, olhos verdes e pele clara, com um estranho casaco preto, tão comprido nele que ia até os joelhos com um laço branco no pescoço de fitas igualmente compridas, este menino segurava um pequeno cão preto; a outra criança era uma menina mais nova de cabelos cacheados e castanho-escuros com uma fita roxa na cabeça, sua roupa era um vestidinho vermelho-claro, quase rosa.

Claro, todos da turma ficaram curiosos quando Ariel se aproximou deles, cumprimentou e os apresentou ao resto da turma:

—Estes são: Loki*, - ele apresentou o menino, que permaneceu sério e calado. – Yamino, que é quem trabalha na casa dele…

—Vocês são as pessoas da turma do ano passado de Ariel, não é? Prazer em conhecê-los – disse o rapaz, de modo bem simpático.

—Ah, o prazer é nosso, véio! – disse Victor Vondunn

—Quem mandou trazer esses guris para festa? – reclamou Dan

—Esperem! – Ariel continuou. – Deixem-me terminar de apresentá-los: esta menina é a Mayura.

—Oi, gente! – ela falou com uma voz fina animada

—Oi! Eu sou Tamara!

—Eu sou Gina!

—Depois vocês se conhecem melhor, meninas. – "Ari" aconselhou. – esta outra menina é a Reiya.

—Oi, menina. – Marina dirigiu-se amigavelmente até a mais novinha.

—Ah, Loki! – disse ao abraçar o menininho, assustada. – todo mundo é mais velho que a gente. Eu não tô gostando. Vamos embora.

—Não Reiya. Se acalme. – falou o garoto. – Vamos ficar aqui só por meia hora… ah, Ariel. Você se esqueceu de apresentar o Fenrir. – o menino mostrou o cãozinho preto que abanava o rabo.

—Que gracinha!

—Que fofo!


	3. Brincando com as crianças

Todas as meninas queriam ver o cachorrinho preto. Algumas que nem tinham nada haver e alguns meninos também. Além dessa novidade, outra foi que Mayura também encaixou e tentou se enturmar com as meninas da "B". Ela não parava de falar em mistérios e casos paranormais – como se isso fosse "novidade" para a B. Sempre animada, logo se tornou "parte" da turma.

Daí coisa lá, coisa cá, o tal do Yamino teve que se "retirar" da festa por motivos desconhecidos e falou para a B cuidar das crianças. Até que seria mais fácil se não fossem "quatro" "criancinhas" contando com Mayura e Marina, que eram muito infantis, mesmo sendo adolescente. Ou talvez apenas três, porque Loki agia mais como um adulto sério que como uma criança para sorte deles.

Até Hannah e Dan tiveram de sair para conversar. Ela queria que ele ajudasse as meninas que aceitaram a "tarefa". Ele nunca gostou de cuidar de crianças (ele nunca gostou **de crianças**). Por outro lado, Hannah sempre era bastante afetuosa com elas – lembrando que criança mesmo só tinha Reiya, os demais agiam inversamente às suas respectivas idades. Mas depois de conversarem um pouco, ela conseguiu convencer seu amigo a participar das brincadeiras. E assim algumas pessoas mais animadas: Hannah, Amanda, Marina, Bianca, Sabrina e Jaci se juntaram a Dan para brincarem lá fora com Mayura e Reiya.

Primeiro brincaram de pega-pega. Até o cãozinho preto se juntou à brincadeira, com seu "dono" olhando tudo, sentado em um banquinho que dava à pracinha. Depois de cansarem, resolveram fazer outras brincadeiras como esconde-esconde, dica e a favorita de Mayura: detetive e ladrão. Mayura até tirou uma foto das meninas na fonte depois.

Para elas – e para Dan, que não é menina – aqueles minutos pareceram horas e horas. Até quando fizeram a última brincadeira de roda, o "passa mensagem" também conhecido como "telefone-sem-fio", Loki também entrou na brincadeirinha. Antes de ele entrar, a brincadeira corrinha como sempre: a mensagem começava como "uma" e terminava se modificando tanto ao passar de uma pessoa a outra que ela se alterava e no final, nunca tinha nada haver com a primeira. Mas depois que o guri se intrometeu, sendo ele a "penúltima" pessoa, a mensagem que ele cochichava no ouvido de Hannah era igual à primeira. Isso deixou essa brincadeira um pouco sem graça, mas ele nunca explicava como "sabia" a "primeira mensagem".

Infelizmente, o tempo acabou para brincarem, pois ficava tarde e as "crianças" tinham que ir para suas casas e "dormirem". Yamino "voltou" para buscar o resto. Reiya, a princípio, não quis ir, mas depois cedeu. Ironicamente, Mayura foi quem menos queria voltar. Ela reclamava dizendo que era mais velha, que queria "brincar" só mais um pouco e até fez birra, que vergonha. Mas ela foi do mesmo jeito. A turma se despediu, e antes, Marina tirou uma foto deles: ela foi tão ruim que saíram apenas Loki e Mayura que estava abaixada. Reiya ficou pela metade na foto e o rosto de Yamino não apareceu. Marina é péssima como fotógrafa, mesmo com uma câmera digital com a imagem na telinha da foto.

Mayura fora embora no carro de seu pai que a esperava, enquanto Yamino disse que levaria Loki e Fenrir para casa a pé e que aproveitaria para deixar Reiya na casa dela. Eles dobraram a esquina e não mais foram vistos. Ou é o que pensavam. Foi uma pena que tudo tinha acabado para a B, mas na verdade tudo tinha apenas começado…


	4. O Casal

Todos simplesmente voltaram ao que faziam, pois mal dera 10 horas da noite. Era agora que a festa de verdade começava. O DJ botava as melhores músicas de Dance, Funk e Axé, além do bom e velho, Pop-Rock. Os casais dançavam e se beijavam e alguns meninos convidavam as garotas para dançar. Alguns grupos de meninas fofocavam, dentre os quais, as meninas mais "atiradas" da B. As meninas da turma A à D também falavam de um mesmo assunto: Victor Vondunn, o estrangeiro, que entrara na B aquele ano já ganhara os "Status" de bonitão da escola, e as meninas do colégio inteiro estavam todas atrás dele. E ele, convencido e egocêntrico, só se "achava".

Todas as meninas o queriam. Menos Hannah, a mexicana, que não o achava atraente: ela achava Dan, outro aluno novo mais legal. Este se tornara amigo dela também naquele ano, quando ele foi "adotado" pelos vizinhos do outro lado da rua dela – Amanda e Marina também são vizinhas de Hannah, mas cada uma mora na casa vizinha oposta a outra pela casa de Hannah, no meio das duas.

Inicialmente, as meninas que brincaram lá fora voltaram e apenas conversaram e dançaram um pouco. Hannah se separou, pediu para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltou, ela perdeu as meninas de vista. Marina, Amanda e as outras foram conversar em outro lugar, mas sem avisá-la antes, pois foi de última hora, esquecendo dela. Sozinha, ela foi procurando as meninas na confusão. Todos pulando com a música, se espremendo e se agitando, mal dava para passar por entre eles sem se esbarrarem, o que diria ver as outras meninas.

Foi quando ao procurá-las pela porta de entrada, ela viu de longe um rapaz muito atraente. A música alta da festa silenciou-se na cabeça de Hannah. Assim como o tempo parecia parar todas as pessoas ao seu redor sumiram, ficando apenas ela e rapaz. Aparentando relativamente jovem, alto e elegante, com uma roupa vermelha longa e de mangas compridas – lembrando as de soldado da guarda real britânica – com as calças pretas. Seu rosto era bonito, comprido, de cabelo castanho-médio rútilo, mais ou menos liso e com franja. Mas o que mais chamava atenção, obviamente eram seus olhos. Aquele olhar de "você é minha, garota". Algo como a mistura de um super-medelo masculino e um galã de filme. De longe, se notava as íris verdes, tons escuros e profundos, uma cor tão hipnotizante quando o próprio olhar.

Em sua mente, uma música conhecida e romântica tocava alto como uma trilha-sonora em seu refrão:

"Agora eu sei! Há muito que aprender."

"A vida é pré viver, sem medo de perder"

"Agora eu sei!"

"Há muito que sentir, se o coração pedir"

"A parte de mim esquecida me chama de volta e eu vou…"

"Vou… vou… contigo eu vou…"

Inconscientemente, ela começou a andar em sua direção. Completamente enfeitiçada. "Vou… vou… contigo eu vou…" repetia em sua mente enquanto se aproximava. A música repetia até ela chegar bem perto dele. Mais quando quase se encostava, ela tropeçou e caiu… quase como em câmera lenta, com a música de fundo em sua mente. Ela literalmente caiu em seus braços. Corada e paralisada, com o coração disparando, ela escutou em seu ouvi ema voz em tom sedutor:

—Tome mais cuidado. A senhorita quase se esbarrou em minha… namorada.

—"Namorada?!" – ela pensou

A música em sua mente pareceu parar como em um arranhar de disco de vinil tocado ao contrario. Ela voltava a ouvir a música da festa e a perceber tudo a sua volta. Ela se levantou ainda corada. Bem na sua frente, ao lado do rapaz estava uma bela mulher de longas madeixas loiras onduladas e olhos violetas de vestido azul e branco. Claro, a moça a encarava muito zangada. Ela ficou completamente embaraçada:

—Ah… é… m-me des… desculpe… bem, me desculpe senhora! Eu não percebi. Eu… eu… estava distraída e…

—Deve prestar mais atenção por onde anda. – a mulher reclamou.

A moça segurou firme nos braços de seu "namorado" e o puxou para o salão adentro. Antes de ir, ele se virou para Hannah e disse:

—Até mais tarde, Hannah.

—Como… como… como sabe meu nome?

—Eu sei de tudo. – ele piscou para ela, o que a deixou ainda mais embolada.

E ele foi embora junto com sua parceira. Hannah não se moveu, continuou parada e corada. Seu coração ainda disparava. Quando ela virou-se, uma surpresa: suas amigas estavam bem atrás dela, e pela forma que lhe olhavam, elas viram "tudo":

—Corajosa, hein?! – exclamou Amanda.

—"Corajosa" não Manda "ousada", isso sim. – Bianca "corrigiu"

—Eu não sei o que deu em mim, gente. Eu não sou de fazer isso.

—O quê? Amiga! – Marina exclamou, e gritou – Ah! Esse cara é um "gatão"! Ele é muito lindo! Eu faria o mesmo se pudesse. – ela abraçou sua amiga.

—Não é só você que acha ele bonito. Todas nós achamos. – Jaci a contou, com as mãos na cintura.

—A verdade é que todas as meninas da festa devem concordar com isso. – Bianca disse.

Todas as meninas comentavam dele ser bonito. Os meninos babavam pela moça ao seu lado, mas esta os ignorava completamente. Já as meninas que gritavam para o rapaz desmaiavam quando ele piscava para elas, como se ele fosse um cantor famoso ou um astro de Hollywood. Claro que sua companheira não gostava nada de sua atitude. Alguns meninos como Victor almejavam a moça e olhavam para o rapaz com as caras fechadas. Assim, tipo "cara-feia". Dan também não gostou nada quando vira Hannah literalmente caindo aos braços do rapaz. Ele não gostou nada daquele cara.

Houve uma cena bastante hilária. Uma menina ficou distraída mirando-o e deixou cair, propositalmente, um lenço de pano quando o casal passava. O homem soltou sua parceira, e num ato de aparente "gentileza" e "cavalheirismo" abaixou-se e pegou o pano do chão, devolvendo-o à sua dona. Por sinal, a menina era Sabrina, uma das amigas de Hannah. Ela ouviu o diálogo entre o casal:

—Você sabia que ela fez isso de propósito. Não é? Loki! – disse a moça

—Claro que sim…

Os dois seguiram. Saíram pelo portão oposto que levava à pracinha onde a "turminha" brincou, mas onde aqueles deviam querer certa "paz" do agito da festa. Sabrina lembrou que Loki era o nome do guri e contou para uma menina que estava ao seu lado:

—O nome dele é "Loki" que nem o do "guri"

Ela nem sabia que "guri" era aquele de quem Sabrina falava, mas como em uma brincadeira de "telefone-sem-fio", a menina passou adiante para a menina ao seu lado:

—O nome dele é "Loki", pois ele é "parente" do "guri".

A menina também passou:

—O nome dele é "Loki" porque ele é o "tio" do "guri".

Esta fez o mesmo:

—O nome do bonitão é "Loki" porque ele é o "tio", ou seja, o "irmão do pai" do "guri".

E ela:

—O nome do bonitão é "Loki" porque ele é o "irmão" do "pai" do "guri".

Passando pela última, que contou para Marina:

—O nome do bonitão é "Loki' porque ele é "pai" do "guri".

Ao ouvi isso, Marina gritou:

—Aaaaahhh!

—Que foi Mari? – Hannah perguntou preocupada.

—Cê se machucou? – Bia perguntou.

—Alguém morreu? – Manda brincou.

—Pior! O "gatão" é o "pai" do "guri"

—Que "guri"

—Aquele menininho que Ariel trouxe. Aquele do cachorrinho preto.

—Loki?

—É! E pior ainda: ele tem o mesmo nome do filho!

—Péra aí! – Bianca concluiu: – quer dizer que o filho dele é "Loki Júnior"?

—Eu sei lá, mas e se aquela for… a mãe dele? E se o cara for "casado"?

—Não dá. Ele disse que era namorada. Talvez ele seja viúvo ou divorciado. – Jaci a corrigiu

—Mas o que importa é que ele é… velho!

—Que nada! – Manda declarou: – E se ele tivesse virado "pai" com uns 16 anos? Além disso, não acho impossível ele ter mais de 30 anos. Tem muitos caras bonitos até de mais de 40 anos, sabia?

—Então é melhor a gente deixá-lo em paz. – Hannah sugeriu.

Elas ouviram um menino:

—Ela tem razão!

O menino era Dan, com os braços cruzados observando as meninas. Ele e outros meninos ao seu redor nada gostaram do novo "galã". Claro, quem menos gostou foi Vick, que perdeu o "título" naquela festa. Bem, enquanto o cara novo estivesse na festa, Victor não era o mais bonito. Mas Que inveja.


	5. A Hora da Verdade

Meninos e meninas se dispersaram e tentavam voltar à festa. Mas as meninas não queriam mais dançar com os meninos. Elas só estavam pensando no novo "gato" da festa. Mesmo sabendo que ele tinha uma namorada, isso não as impedia de "sonharem" com ele. As mais atiradas da turma B – sempre elas – até planejavam saber o que ele e a sua "namorada" estavam fazendo.

Elas olhavam pelo portão que dava à praça. Surpreendentemente, não era nada uma cena "romântica". Ele andava para lá, para cá pela praça, como se enrolasse com ela. Na verdade, se elas não soubessem que era a sua "namorada", achariam que ele estaria "fugindo" dela. E claro, as meninas atiradas da turma de Gina, Laura e outras meninas já imaginavam: "Eles podem estar prestes a romper." Elas pensaram (Que "ótimas" "meninas detetives"). Então elas tiveram uma idéia: elas queriam vê-los terminando, pois pela forma que ele se comportava com ela e como foi "ousado" com as outras garotas na festa, era óbvio que já devia estar na hora da "conversa".

E como elas sempre foram de tomar conclusões precipitadas, decidiram chamar todo o resto da turma para testemunhar o "fim" daquele relacionamento. Hannah e as outras inicialmente não concordaram. Mas depois cederam por que só Hannah e Bianca discordavam realmente, as demais estavam doidas por ver e a maioria sempre ganha. Elas até bolaram um plano e o puseram em ação.

Primeiro: convencer os juízes a coroá-los rei e rainha do baile, enquanto as outras meninas entravam na praça com eles dançando no baile. Para não suspeitarem nada, um dos próprios juízes foi convidá-los. Mas tinha um detalhe: como se não bastavam serem muito bonitos, os dois dançavam muito bem, e todos ficaram boquiabertos. Resultado: meninos babando e nenhuma menina querendo ir lá fora e perder ele dançando. Solução: levar o baile para o lado de fora… mas como tirar o resto de todo mundo depois? Outra solução: muitas meninas tiveram que perder o cara dançando pelo bem de testemunhá-lo rompendo com sua, então, namorada.

As meninas entraram e se esconderam em um arbusto e algumas até subiram em uma árvore, ambos na frente de um banquinho e ao lado de um campo de golfe. Aquele cenário também era "perfeito", pois era possível ver a lua cheia do banco. Agora só faltava alguém convencê-los a "visitar" o lugar. Como Hannah foi a única a se aproximar dos dois antes, ela foi logo escolhida – a realidade é que nenhuma outra menina queria levar um "basta" daquela mulher, ela parecia tão forte e decidida além de possessiva quanto ao namorado que até dava medo nas outras meninas.

Hannah entrou no salão à procura deles. Nem precisou vagar muito e viu os dois dançando no centro de uma enorme "roda" formada pelos demais integrantes da festa. Ela não podia interromper-los. E se a moça reclamasse. Ou pior, "ele" reclamasse com ela? Seria um choque e tanto para Hannah. Ela até poderia desistir, mas não queria deixar suas amigas na mão. Mesmo ela achando que eles realmente não terminariam, se suas amigas acreditavam, era melhor não decepcioná-las.

Decidida, ela respirou fundo, entrou no meio do círculo e se aproximou deles. Nem preciso dizer que nenhum deles ficou feliz com sua chegada, mas ela não se abateu:

—Senhor. Dona. Eu achei um lugar legal na praça pra vocês dois…

—Menina, por que não vem outra hora? – a moça deixou claro que não a queria interrompendo.

—Não vê que estamos ocupados? – o cara disse.

Ela, no entanto, não se abateu:

—Senhor Loki. Há um lugar muito bom lá na praça para o senhor e para sua parceira.

—Espere "Freya". – ele se dirigiu à sua companheira. Depois de um contato visual e de pararem de dança, ele olhou para Hannah e perguntou. – Como sabe quem sou eu?

—Bem… eu… – ela embolou de novo, mas logo tomou coragem e continuou. – "Eu sei de tudo"… Seu filho esteve aqui mais sedo nessa festa com uns amigos e… ele até é bem parecido com o senhor… até que o senhor estava certo quando deu seu nome a ele…

—"Filho"?… Ah, sei.

—Mas, esqueça senhor Loki "pai". O que importa é que há um lugar lá na pracinha em que você e sua namorada podem ficar "a sós".

Eles ouviram muitas vaias do povão da "roda", gritos de protesto: "Parou por quê?!", "Sai menina!", "Volta a dançar, véio!".

—É! Essa menina tem razão, Loki. É melhor ficarmos a sós.

Os três saíram do círculo em direção à praça. Eles até queriam sentar em outro local, perto da fonte, mas ela insistiu no lugar ao lado do campinho de golfe "Dá para ver a lua" ela dizia. O difícil foi sair "de cena" e se esconder, sem a notarem. O jeito foi apelar para o clássico:

—Ó como a noite tá linda… – ela olhou para o céu e fingiu apontar para algo. – Olhem! Uma estrela cadente!

—Aonde? – o cara perguntou olhando para trás.

—Que estrela?

—Ali, de longe! Ó!

—Cadê? Não tô vendo nada.

Hannah aproveitou eles atarem distraídos e se escondeu no arbusto, ficando ao lado de três meninas de outra classe que também queriam ver. A planta era relativamente alta, podada e densa. As meninas ouviam a conversa do casal em pé lá atrás enquanto as que estavam na árvore tinham o privilégio de vê-los sem serem aparentemente notadas.

O diálogo em se não era romântico. Ela parecia tentar puxar o assunto, enquanto ele parecia "enrolar" mudando para coisas que não tinha nada a ver. Então ele falou às palavras que as meninas tanto queriam ouvir: "Freya, vamos conversar agora" – na ficção isso sempre significa que o namoro está para terminar. As meninas se emocionaram tanto, que algumas não resistiram e começaram a gritar baixinha, mesmo com a mão na boca. O rapaz parecia ter ouvido e virou-se para os arbustos. Ele estalou os dedos e ninguém entendeu o porquê disso. Mais em alguns segundos, um carrinho de golfe relativamente perto, sem ninguém dirigindo ligou-se "sozinho" e foi em direção às meninas em alta velocidade. Nem devo dizer que a colisão foi inevitável.

Daí a ridícula cena que vocês conhecem: as meninas caindo, se espatifando no chão, gritando, todas congeladas no momento em que a foto fora tirada. Foi um "micaço" pagado por elas, recordado para sempre naquela fotografia.


	6. E foi assim que tudo aconteceu

—E foi assim que aconteceu. – Hannah finalizou para sua prima.

—E não tinha ninguém naquele carrinho?

—Eu acredito que foram os meninos. Algum deles deve ter dirigido o carrinho e fugido depois. – Amanda formulou.

—E o que houve depois? Eles terminaram ou não?

—Bem… eles romperam.

—Ele terminou com ela? – outra perguntou.

—Não. "Ela" terminou com "ele". Ela achou que aquilo foi uma "peça" dele e eles brigaram… e depois você já sabe. – Bia contou.

—E ele ficou bravo com vocês?

—Que nada. Depois que a moça foi embora, ele até nos "agradeceu"! – afirmou Marina. – Ele contou que ela era maluca e obcecada por ele e que tudo que ele fazia para ela não funcionava…

—Até a gente aparecer! – Amanda completou.

—E mais: – Hannah avisou. – recebi uma ligação do Ariel hoje de manhã. Ele disse que Loki contou sobre nossa "travessura" com o "pai" dele. Disse que Mayura também ficou sabendo da história e que quer que a gente a ajude a livrar-se de um cara obcecado por ela chamado "Frey".

—E… lá vamos nós de novo!… – disse Amanda.

—Só outra pergunta. Se a câmera era sua, Hannah. E… você estava atrás do arbusto… quem tirou essa foto?

—E… isso é uma boa pergunta. – Hannah olhou para a tela, sem ter idéia de quem "bateu" aquela foto.

A imagem da foto parecia "descongelar" na tela. Aos poucos, voltamos ao momento da noite em que aquela foto fora tirada. As meninas de cara no chão, uma em cima da outra. Felizmente, ninguém se machucou. E, do lugar onde a foto foi batida, estava uma estranha "bola" rosa, flutuante com enormes olhos rosados e uma boquinha minúscula sorridente. Tinha duas orelhas longas como de um coelho, duas "patas" dianteiras miúdas seguravam a câmera de Hannah, e na ausência de patas traseiras tinha uma enorme "cauda" mais longa que o comprimento de corpo.

A câmera foi devolvida para sua "dona" quando esta estava distraída e a criaturinha a colocou de volta em seu bolso. Mas nem se prestasse atenção, ela veria. Pois ela é uma humana, e não pode ver nem ouvir… Ecchan! ( !.!)

1


End file.
